1. Field of the Invention
According to the preamble of patent claim 1, the present invention relates to a device for compacting concrete during the manufacture of concrete parts. In addition, according to patent claim 10 the present invention relates to a module intended for installation in such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of concrete parts, the formwork elements in the concrete works are standardly situated on vibrating tables that are used to compress the concrete, which is cast using the formwork elements in order to give it shape. Such a vibrating table is standardly made of a bearing structure made of steel bearers and a steel, wood, or plastic plate (formwork) that acts as a table plate or formwork shell and is held by the bearing structure. The vibrating tables are equipped with an exciter device in the form of several vibration exciters, in particular external vibrators, distributed over the bearing structure, which can set the bearing structure made up of the steel bearers, and thus also the formwork, into vibration. After the building up of the additional formwork elements on the vibrating plate and the casting of the fresh concrete into the formwork elements, as well as into the reinforcements often inserted therein, the vibration exciters are set into motion, which causes complex forms of vibration in the bearing structure and in particular in the vibrating table plate, resulting in a compressing of the concrete. The bearing structure that supports the vibrating table plate is excited by the external vibrator attached thereto, as is the table plate. This results in jarring contacts between parts of the bearing structure, as well as a complex transmission and propagation of sound into the air, which can significantly worsen the working conditions for the workers at the site.
In order in particular to reduce the high sound level in concrete parts manufacturing works that use vibrating tables operated with external vibrators, from DE 196 31 516 A1 it is known to attach the vibration exciters, i.e. the external vibrators, directly to the actual formwork, i.e., the table surface. The formwork is decoupled from the bearing structure that bears it by a vibration decoupling device, i.e., elastic constructive elements such as e.g. springs, rubber elements, or a layer of foam. This reduces the required vibrational energy, and the vibrations of the bearing structure are reduced. The result is a significantly reduced noise emission of the device during the compressing of concrete.
The bearing structure is standardly made up of a plurality of steel bearers onto which the vibration decoupling device and finally the formwork device are subsequently fastened. This requires a significant expense on-site during the assembly of the device.
In EP 1 293 314 A2, a device is described for compressing concrete during the manufacture of concrete parts. The resonant vibrations of the system are taken into account during the setting of the excitation frequency and the excitation force.
In DE 34 27 780 A1, a device is disclosed for compressing and manufacturing concrete parts in which a shell surface is elastically supported. Here, the operating frequency of a vibration exciter can be set in such a way that it is located in the vicinity of a resonant frequency of the shell surface.
From DE 69 26 530 U, a vibration table for compressing concrete samples is known in which rubber-metal buffers are provided between the table plate and the foundation.
JP 09234714 A discloses a device for manufacturing concrete parts in which a vibration exciter is capable of being connected to a formwork device having a voltage supply.